dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Diraison
|birthplace = San Rafael, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 2001-present |status = Active }}Marc Diraison (born February 7, 1975) is an American voice actor, ADR director, and script writer who has worked for Bang Zoom! Entertainment, NYAV Post, 4Kids Entertainment and DuArt Film & Video. He is best known as the voice of Guts in Berserk, Tokiomi Tohsaka in Fate/Zero and Roronoa Zolo in the 4Kids dub of One Piece. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Helio (4Kids Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Rassimov (eps. 27-50), Clements, Suit Member, Additional Voices Animated Films *''Gladiformers'' (2007) - Julius Drive Anime Dubbing Anime *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Roronoa Zolo (4Kids Dub) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Tyson (eps. 125-131), Hoenn League Announcer (eps. 125-131) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Saizo Kirigakure, Elder B *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Cascade Resistance Member B (ep. 68), Additional Voices *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Uraji (ep. 1) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Mr. Stein, Chancellor Foster *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Riley (ep. 107), Clayton (ep. 159) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Spectre *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Kalin Kessler, Commander Koda *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Dullahan (ep. 2), Villager (ep. 3), Vezendi Villager (ep. 6), Drunkard (ep. 9) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Ingo, Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - George Joestar I, Researcher (ep. 14), Funeral Attendee (ep. 26) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Akihiko Kayaba *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Ruin, Zhivago *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) - Bearded Worker (eps. 1-6), Subterranean (ep. 1), Pig God (ep. 10) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Wilhelm van Astrea, Bordeaux Zellgef *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Doctor (ep. 5) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Taiga Akabane Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Sunnytchi, Bikertchi (ep. 8), Green Servant (ep. 10), Building (ep. 12) OVAs & Specials *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) - Kyusaku Kogure *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Inspector Kenji Murasame (NYAV Post Dub) *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - David *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Meran *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Zeon Zum Deikun Anime Films *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Cyborg 002 / Jet Link *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Guts *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Guts *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Guts *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Male Teacher *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Mr. Takeuchi, Additional Voices *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Hatsugoro, Additional Voices *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Akihiko Kayaba Voice Director *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *Let's Go! Tamagotchi *The Slayers Revolution *The Slayers Evolution-R Writer *Let's Go! Tamagotchi *Patema Inverted External Links *Marc Diraison at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Marc Diraison on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment